


Kiss

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Kiss

[](http://imgur.com/cSfR1G0)

Third and last picture of the week! Another fanart Eddie/Adrian with ~~love~~ p0rn


End file.
